


Farewell

by cloudy_skies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Closure, Goodbyes, Headcanon, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphintus couldn't bring himself to leave Titus's skeleton. Even after taking Marga's sleeping form away to a safer place, he felt a strong pull to the deceased magician's bones. And so there he stood, green eyes welling up with tears once more as he stared down at the pitiful skeleton of a boy he never thought would be one of his closest friends—a boy who managed to break boundaries and take his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Shinobu Ohtaka.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "This Beautiful Cruel World" by Hikasa Yoko
> 
> A/N: Just a quick drabble after reading chapter 197 where Titus meets Ugo. I ship Sphintus and Titus (fu, fu, fu) and this is just my headcanon from Sphintus' perspective since he wasn't featured. My mind is already stewing another Sphintus x Titus but only time will tell if I'll even be able to find the time to write it.

  
o0o0o0o  


"Titus! Why did you have to die?!" Aladdin cried out, his arm stretching out to reach desperately for his friend. Even if the other boy was shrouded in the light of the white rukh, a speckle amongst the vibrant rays of ascending light, he could imagine the teen clearly in his mind—face smiling gently as he waved goodbye to him.

"Titus!" The young magi shouted his name one last time but his cries were left unanswered and the blond vanished from his sight.

  
o0o0o0o

Sphintus couldn't bring himself to leave Titus's skeleton. Even after taking Marga's sleeping form away to a safer place, he felt a strong pull to the deceased magician's bones. And so there he stood, green eyes welling up with tears once more as he stared down at the pitiful skeleton of a boy he never thought would be one of his closest friends—a boy who managed to break boundaries and take his breath away.

Choking back a pained sob, Sphintus felt his knees buckle and he fell back down onto the ground. What was wrong with him he wondered? He felt sure that he could contain the emotions that were running wild inside of him, control it and accept the reality but…

"Titus…" He whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me why…"

The healer squeezed his eyes shut. No more, he couldn't bring himself to look at the remains of the most beautiful boy's he'd ever laid eyes on any longer.

Cold, so cold Sphintus thought as he hugged himself tightly. Oblivious, he was unaware of the emerging light above him. It was tiny but gradually it began to grow, fluttering down until it landed right in front of him, only to bloom as it began to wrap itself around his hunched form. The healer felt his cold disposition begin to subside suddenly, replaced by a warmth so familiar that he froze up from the shock.

"No, it can't be—" Sphintus shuddered before looking up and instantly his vision was blinded by the light. "Titus!" He exclaimed and for a moment the rukh flew violently around him before revealing the blonde's face to him.

The magi clone was glowing and he looked even more beautiful than he did before amongst the burst of flying rukh surrounding them. Sphintus felt as though his heart had skipped a beat and before he realized what he was doing, the healer already threw himself forward to embrace the blonde's body tightly against his own.

"Titus…" He chanted the other's name.

The blond teen could only sigh contently and he hugged the other male back tentatively—lovingly as Sphintus nuzzled against his stomach.

"Titus, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me—" Sphintus tried to say but he was stopped when he felt himself being pushed back slightly, a finger pressing gently against his lips.

Titus said not a single word, merely smiling down at his friend in such a way that Sphintus was left sputtering from the speechlessness of it all. This couldn't be real, but it was. Titus was here, embracing him but Sphintus knew that their reunion was not meant to last. This moment was their chance to say goodbye properly and fresh tears brimmed in the corners of the healer's eyes again as he was reminded of that.

Slowly the pair stood up on their feet. Titus supported the other teen on his wobbly legs and when they went to hug each other again, the blond hid his face into the healers shoulder. The height difference was slightly apparent with Titus being the shorter of the two and the blond remembered being teased lightly over it. Although he would normally be left upset whenever Sphintus poked fun at his short stature, Titus realized then that he actually liked it this way, being able to lose himself to the other's slightly larger body. He enjoyed the feeling of having Sphintus embrace him tightly, encasing his body in its warmth as he was held like he was the most precious thing in the entire world to the older teen.

If only time could stand still, if only they could be with each other just a little longer…

Titus gripped the front of Sphintus's uniform as the thought of their impending separation drew closer. Biting his trembling ower lip, he inhaled the air sharply in his attempt to hold back his tears. This wouldn't be goodbye, not completely he told himself as he reluctantly peeled himself away from weeping healer.

Sphintus felt the other begin to retract from him. Being ever so stubborn, his embrace tightened and he heard Titus gasp softly. He didn't want to let go, not yet.

"Titus…"

"One day, we'll be together again." Titus spoke at long last, his voice firm and heavenly to Sphintus's ears.

The blond then looked up at him and cupped the side of his face, the tips of his fingers gliding gently across his cheek. Sphintus felt himself being guided downwards and one look in other's crystal blue eyes was enough to tell him what Titus wanted and yearned desperately for.

When their lips touched, it was chaste and sweet yet electrifying. The rukh responded wildly, more so than before and within seconds their lips were pressing harder and opening for one another, turning the kiss into one fueled by passion. More, they wanted more despite Titus's hands going up to clench the short tresses of Sphintus's white hair; despite the healer almost squeezing the breath right out of the smaller teen as they hugged each other tightly. More, that's what they wanted but they knew that in truth, they couldn't ask for such a selfish wish when they were already crossing the bridge and being given a miracle.

A few last pecks and it was over, their lips bruised and connected by a shining sliver of saliva. Sphintus sighed, pressing their foreheads together he could already see Titus's form fading, becoming transparent and readying itself to return to the rukh.

"Promise you'll live for me. Promise you'll live a full life." The blond whispered as his eyelids fell shut.

"I promise." Sphintus replied softly as he watched Titus's lips curve up into one last smile.

Before his very eyes, Titus faded along with the light of the fluttering rukh and Sphintus was left alone once more, only this time with closure, knowing that he had someone waiting for him on the other side.

The world was a cruel place, Sphintus agreed but despite all of it's flaws, the amount of hate that perforated around them, it was still beautiful. The memories he created, the people he met, he couldn't bear to take that for granted. Especially, his memories of the boy who taught him how truly wonderful it was to be alive.


End file.
